


happy things

by mooshu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/mooshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kris' most favorite possessions is his Journal of Happy Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy things

**Author's Note:**

> based on an imaginekris @ tumblr post that went smth like "imagine kris has a journal of happy things" and then i saw someone else say like "i bet tao has a page". i've had this idea for months now but just now getting to writing it. (also it's written where he's still in exo shh just pretend the thing never happen)

One of Kris' most favorite possessions is his Journal of Happy Things.

It's really just a worn, cheap notebook. Yellow with a sloppy "HAPPY THINGS" written on the cover with a red Sharpie. He got the idea from Yahoo Answers, after Googling _how to be happy_ when he was having a not so great day. It surprises him how much it actually helps whenever he was feeling down.

Each page has something. The first page has a picture of his mom glued to it, along with some writing. He looks at it whenever he misses home. There's pages with pictures of EXO, and fans, which he looks at on long stressful days to remind him of why he was still there. Another page has pictures of sugar gliders, because they are so damn adorable.

But his favorite page, and the one he looks at most, is his "Zitao Page".

On it are two pictures he's took of Tao. One, Tao looking at the camera, grinning wide. In the other, he's sleeping. _Yifan, do I look cute when I sleep? ^_^_ is written next to that one; he wrote it after Kris told him to sign the page. He also doodled a cat in the corner and a mustache on his face in the first picture.

And there was one day Kris had felt weird and sappy, which usually wasn't his thing. That day he wrote a small list on the page, Reasons Why Tao Makes Him Happy and Why He Has His Very Own Page. The real title's too long, so he shortened it to Reasons:

1\. _Cute_ (He wanted to put SOOO CUTE, but he contained himself. But really, Tao's cuteness is dangerous. It weakens Kris.)  
2\. _Friend_ (He thinks. Or best friend. But nothing more... Maybe? Kris is confused.)  
3\. _Soft_ (Tao is 100% soft. His hair. Skin. Lap, which is the best pillow. His lips..... What. No. No.)  
4\. _Kitten_ (They're cute and Tao does remind him of one. It's like having his own, personal pet kitten. Except better.)  
5\. _Hugs_ (Tao hugs are the best, though Kris isn't a big hugger. But Tao's different.)  
6\. _Love_ (The most sappiest and most obvious reason of them all; because he loves Tao. A lot. Maybe.)

He blushes now as he reads over the list. He cannot believe he wrote this. It's nothing but all these lovey type feelings and emotions, which he finds gross and does not like. This is what Tao does to him.

He's thinking about erasing the list all together and just adding another picture when there's a knock on his room door. The journal is shut and stuffed underneath his pillow by the time he says, "Come in."

It's Tao, who is wrapped in a blanket. "I can't sleep, slide over."

It's crowded in Kris' bed with the two of them in it. Really, Tao has most of it; Kris is squished against the wall.

"You're in here every night," he grumbles. "I can't sleep like this. It's gotta stop."

Tao giggles quietly. "And you say that every night. Yet here I am."

Kris opens his mouth to answer, but he's stopped by the other pressing his lips right against his cheek. A quick peck. "Good night, ge."

And Kris doesn't end up sleeping that night, not only because of the wall but because he spends all night staring at the creature that laid next to him, the one that gets away with stuff like stealing his bed and kissing him because he sort of likes it. The one that made him write a sappy list.

The next day, though, he does add _kisses_ to it.


End file.
